Generally, in a case of a switch for controlling the flow of a current supplied from a battery to a load, particularly a switch used in a vehicle, a contact structure is mainly adopted which closes or opens an electric path from the battery to the load using an external pressure. A switch having such a contact structure has an advantage of being easily produced owing to its simple configuration. However, there are problems in that, when the switch is used for a long time, the switch itself has poor durability due to abrasion of a contact region and noise is caused according to a change in shape of the abraded contact region.
Thus, a variety of non-contact switches have been proposed to overcome the problems of the existing switch. As an example of this related art, a technical configuration using an optical sensor (see Korean Patent No. 0275150) and a technical configuration using an infrared sensor (see Korean Utility Model No. 0180845) are disclosed. However, unlike the related art, the present invention discloses a non-contact switch to resolve the above-mentioned problems of the switches having the contact structure described below.